


Miss Match

by Azurite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-16
Updated: 2004-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-05 09:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite/pseuds/Azurite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Anzu's friends wants to know why Anzu won't make the first move when she and Yuugi are so obviously meant for one another. Opportunity knocks… will Anzu answer, or run away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miss Match

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_matched](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=miss_matched).



> **Miss Match**  
> A Yu-Gi-Oh Oneshot by Azurite  
> azurite AT seventh-star DOT net  
> Site: seventh-star DOT net
> 
> **Completed:** July 16th, 2004
> 
> **Quick Edit Note:** As with "Silhouette," I have not intentionally made any funky grammar errors or changes or whathaveyou… I have replaced any "double characters" like dashes with a single-HTML character ellipsis. Hopefully it'll all show up properly. If not, go to my LiveJournal or my website! I'm sorry if anyone has any viewing problems with any of my fics on FFnet-- I'll try to resolve any and all problems, ASAP!
> 
> This is a response to a challenge from LJ user miss_matched. Yes, the title is a bit of an homage to her. And you're forewarned… it's sappy fluff, and it's PEACHSHIPPING… that is, Yuugi x Anzu. It's a break from my usual lengthy, dramatic Azureshipping fics… so here you go.

"Enough about me , Mazaki," one of her female classmates spoke up, "what about you?"

"What about me?"

"Uh, oh, I don't know… how about what's going on with you and Yuugi?"

"I… haven't the s-slightest idea what you mean."  
"She says this with a tomato-red face," her friend intoned sarcastically. "Seriously, Anzu. You guys are inseparable. You've been friends since you were little kids, and he's always making eyes at you. It's not in his personality to be the one to make the first move, so why don't you?"

* * *

She couldn't help herself. Anzu, upon parting from her friends, had gone to her best friend and confidant …even though he was part of the very subject that Anzu was concerned with.

"She said you always made eyes at me, Yuugi, and 'that we're meant to be.' I mean, you don't think that's true, do you?"

Yuugi had a very hard time coming up with a suitable response. The truth was, he really did like Anzu –very much. Jounouchi and Honda knew this, and Yuugi was sure that Otogi and Kaiba also knew. If Anzu's friends knew too, then the whole school population was probably in on his 'secret.' Only now, so was Anzu.

Sort of.

She didn't believe that he liked her. His childhood crush had developed into something more, and now, in their third year of high school, he tinkered with the idea that he was in love with Anzu. He'd gotten all sorts of advice about what to do about his current predicament.

If he did nothing, he would keep his friendship with Anzu, without any risk whatsoever. But he would constantly be looking at her in a way that best friends didn't look at one another. He would always be 'making eyes' at her. He couldn't help it. He loved her.

And, if he told her…

"Why not?"

Anzu stared at him, wide-eyed.

"Yuugi…?"

"We would be good together, Anzu. Can we at least give it a try?"

She'd never thought that Yuugi could ever –not in her wildest dreams… But what was there to lose by trying? Surely Yuugi, who according to her friend, didn't possess the personality to 'make the first move,' had taken a great risk in saying that he wanted to give a romantic relationship with her a try.

What to do? Obviously Yuugi thought it was worth the risk. But what if they didn't work out, and ended up being too awkward around one another to stay friends?

But since when was Anzu Mazaki a pessimist? This was Yuugi! Her best friend! She knew everything about him, and she cared for him deeply. Maybe even… as more than a friend?

Anzu smiled at Yuugi, nodding quietly. He gave her a tentative grin back, reaching out to hold her hand. It was… nice.

'One of these days, I'm going to thank her… even if I thought she was mistaken initially, she's proven me wrong. Hmph—I can call her "Miss Match."'

* * *

Whew, 500 words exactly! A drooling drabble! Or a ficlet. Call it what you will, I'm DONE! WAHOO! 


End file.
